the first time always sucks
by MeaselMeasel
Summary: Ah prom night. The night never truly ends unless someone is crying in the bathroom or someone loses their virginity. For Sakura and Gaara it's the second one. AU and a bit of OOCness rated M cause well you know sex


**hey everyone. This just a little something I've been working as a side project.**

 **I know I know I've got too many stories but I couldn't help but get this out.**

 **I've had this idea in my head for over half a year.**

 **Anyways enjoy oh and I don't own Naruto or it's characters**

The first time always sucks

The sounds of moans, grunts, and mattresses' springs filled the small one bed hotel room. There was nothing better then a good old fashioned stress relieving fuck to start off spring break after mid terms.

"Fuck we are never going a week without sex again," Sakura practically screamed. Gaara thrusted harder up into his girlfriend above him, "you are so right." Sakura could feel another orgasm about to hit her. She raked her fingers through her own hair, "God I love your dick so much." Gaara smirked, "I love your pussy." She smirked and rocked her hips faster. He just watch as his girl's beautiful pale breast bounced as she rode him raw. He couldn't help himself, he reached up and lightly pinched her little pink nipples that rest in the center.

"Fuck baby I'm close."

"Together?" she asked riding him faster and harder. Her vision went blurry and he couldn't breathe for a moment. After a few seconds she collapsed on top of him. Panting she turned her head, "god that was what four or five?"

"Six", he corrected her as she climbed off her lover long enough for him to dispose of their sixth condom. He came back and snuggled close.

"How did we get this good at sex?"

"After three years we should be this good by now," she smiled and rolled to kiss him on the nose. He smirked, "hell yeah. I'm just glad we both could get away for the week. God midterms sucked, and going without feeling your body close to mine was torture." He ran his fingers along her side. She nodded, "but if we didn't keep away you'd never would have passed." Gaara groaned, "but I needed my lady's love." He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"You seen me all the time in between studying. I don't think there was moment we were together that you didn't let me go." Gaara nodded, "but a man has needs."

"And a woman doesn't?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. He smiled and kissed her, "I've got marks to prove you did." She laughed, "but when did we get so good? Do you remember the first few times we had sex?" Gaara thought for a moment, "nope." So he lied, he didn't like the idea of thinking of a time he couldn't satisfy his lady. After all he had loved this girl since grade school. She had finally gave me a chance in high school. He shook his head to get rid of the thought, "anyway we should get some sleep we have a whole week of activities plus more of this." He leaned over and kissed her hard. She smiled,"okay come here my big teddy bear." she opened her arms to him. He smiled and laid down on his belly, almost on top of her, using her as his pillow. They closed their eyes and dreamt of that night years ago.

A navy blue 2008 ford explorer pulled up to the Hyuga mansion around three in the afternoon. The driver parked out front. All four doors swung open. Out stepped four males. Neji stepped away from the wall he was leaning on to walk to the group, "you're late." Sasuke looked over to the long haired man, "well if it wasn't for someone's very high appetite and someone not waking up till ten minutes ago." he glared towards the blonde and the man with the pony tail. They both shrugged and moved towards the back of the vehicle. He popped open the trunk and everyone grabbed their bags.

"So who's ready for tonight?" Naruto asked as they made their way inside.

"Ready for this night to be over," Shikamaru said from the back of the group. Gaara looked over his shoulder,"hey it's your own fault you're going tonight, my sister graduated last year. She was fine not going to another prom." Shikamaru nodded, "but then I'd be the only one without a date. Plus I'd never hear the end of it if she didn't get to enjoy her best friends' senior prom alongside them." The redhead shook his head,"whatever man." Neji lead them to his room at the end of the downstairs hall.

"Where are the girls I didn't see any cars," Naruto asked. Neji opened his door,"out back. They had a sleepover last night. I hardly could sleep over them never going on and on over girl shit." Sasuke smirked at the idea of what the women could have been doing, "that's what you get for moving down here under your cousin's room." The men put their tux bags down.

"Gentlemen tonight's the night. It's our senior prom, after this it's graduation. After that the rest of our lives." Naruto pulled a small black bag. Inside was five shot glasses and metal flask. He poured each man a shot,"to us. To our lives. To the class of 2012." They clanked glasses and did their shot.

Meanwhile upstairs the girls were all getting ready. Sakura was painting her toe nails dark red, "I can't believe it tonight's the night." Ino was finishing putting another curl in her hair, "I know senior prom already." Sakura blushed and stopped painting, "well yes...but that's not what I meant..." Temari stopped another brushing Hinata's "Wait do you mean you are going to sleep with my brother?" Sakura's blushed grew across her face. Ten Ten poked her head out the bathroom door, "finally going to lose your virginity huh?" Sakura nodded and all the other girls shrieked. They were all so happy for her. She was only one of them still a virgin, even Hinata had beat her. Ino walked over her friend, "Sweetie don't think about it. I've seen the way Gaara looks at you. It's not like the pure hunger Sasuke has for our poor Hinata over there." Hinata blushed, "it's not like I don't like it." Ino smiled, "It's with pure love." Sakura smiled, "it's just what if I suck in bed?" Ten Ten finished her makeup and walked over to the pink haired girl.

"Honey, the first time no one is good." Temari clapped her hands not wanting to think about her brother having sex with her best friend, "well girls it's time to get dressed." They all nodded and grabbed their dresses from Hinata's closest.

The guys all stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the girls. Temari poked her out just far enough they could hear but not see her, "are you ready boys."

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled up with slight hint of annoyance in his voice. That quickly changed as all the girls came down the steps one by one. All stopping just a little away from each other. First was Temari, she wore foast green full length one shoulder dress with matching pumps. Next was Ino wearing a deep purple strapless tea length with orange strappy heels. Naruto smiled at his date's choice of footwear. After was Ten Ten a simple tan spaghetti strap full length with bead work on the top with custom made tan high tops underneath. Then came Hinata with an off the shoulder navy blue knee length in the front and full length in the back. Lastly was Sakura in her black and red plaid knee length dress with black beading on top. Each pair gave each other their corsages and boutonnieres. Gaara leaned in close as he was slip the flower onto Sakura's wrist, "that dress looks amazing on you. It will look better on the hotel room floor." She blushed and whispered, "behave."

After many pictures it was finally time to leave. They stepped outside to their surprise a stretch limousine waiting for them. Sasuke stepped forward, " If we're going to a fancy dinner and dance why not go in style." Hinata ran and jumped in her boyfriend's arms, "this is amazing honey." She pecked his lips before grabbing his hand and leading him to the limo. A man in a black suit came out of the front to open the back door. He bowed when Hinata got close,"ma'am may I help you in." She smile as he held out his hand to help her in. She took it, and stepped inside. Inside one side of the car had a long seat, the back of the car had a seat as well. There was even a mini bar,a tv, and lights along the top. That didn't matter to Hinata all she cared about was the moon roof. She poked her head out the top, "are we going to prom or what?" Everyone climbed inside and off they went.

After driving around for a while, and giving one last toast as a whole group the limo pulled up to the hotel where prom was being held.

"This is what we get for having two of the richest families on the school board," Naruto said helping Ino out. Sasuke smirked while Hinata blushed, "hey..you know I don't like people talking about it." Sasuke kissed her on the top of the head, "dear no one in our group of friends cares about how much money we have." Everyone nodded, and she smiled feeling a little bit better. She knew her friends care for her and not her money but it still bothered her sometimes. As soon as all the couples were out they made their way to the back of the line Promenade. It was something their school did were introduced each couple as they walked in. It went by quick and they were seated at their table. They looked around the hotel's ballroom. It was designed to be a night in the city. The main lights were low, and Christmas tree lights were made to look like stars. Soft but still hearable jazz music played in the background as everyone else came into the prom. Sakura took it all in. She wasn't able to go to prom last year due to the flu, but Gaara came over spent the whole night with her. But this was even more amazing than she could've imagined. Hinata smiled, "how is your first prom so far Pinky?" Sakura smiled, "it's so beautiful." Ten Ten nodded, "oh yeah last years theme was sucky compared to this." Temari frowned, "hey remember now last year was my senior prom."

"Mine too," jumped in Neji. Naruto laughed a bit, "and you guys were crowned king and queen. Man that dance was awkward." Ino slapped her boyfriend playfully on the arm, "be nice." The group all laughed and filled Sakura in about last years prom once again. Soon dinner was serviced, a cheese pasta dish. It had came from a local restaurant not to far from the school. They enjoyed their meal along with light chit chat about everything.

After desert Hinata walked up the podium on the stage.

"Hello class of 2012 and 2013, facility, and under classmen. I would like to welcome you to prom 2012. Before we crown king and queen the video production class would like to present with our class video. Hit it guys." Choji hit play on the dvd. Imaging of different things from over year started to play. From the beginning of their senior year. To just random group shots of people. There were pictures from homecoming: the parade, Ten Ten and Naruto being crowned as king and queen, and football game. They picture of Sasuke kissing Hinata on the cheek while holding mistletoe over her head. She blushed and looked at her boyfriend. Soon everyone's senior photo flashed across the screen.

After the video was over a few people were in tears. Hinata had to wipe a tear away from her eyes. She turned back to the mic, "that was beautiful. Thank you everyone that worked on the video. On onto the crowning. This year's prom king is: Sasuke Uchiha." Everyone cheered as he walked up to get his crown. After Hinata placed the crown on his head, he pulled her in for a kiss. A few cat calls were made along with some whistles from the crowd.

"What was that for," she whispered to him. He smiled and whispered, "just wanted to kiss my queen in front of everyone." She blushed as opened the envelope to read the next name, "and our queen is Sakura Haruno!" Sakura covered her mouth in surprise as she walked up to get her crown. Cheers came from the crowd once again. Hinata placed the crown on her best friend's head and gave her a big hug. Then announced it was time for their first dance. Sasuke and Sakura made their way out to middle of the floor, the warm spot light hit them, and the song Amazed by Lonestar began to play. Sakura wrapped arms around her friend's neck and he wrapped his around her waist as the began to sway to the music.

"So you're first prom ever and you're announced prom queen how do you feel?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled, "pretty damn good."

Soon everyone was dancing along with them. Hinata and Gaara danced together next to their respective dates.

"I got admitted Hyuga you look beautiful tonight. Sasuke is lucky man." Hinata blushed at Gaara's comment, "You clean up pretty good too Gaara." He smiled and continued their dance. Once the song was over both parties switch dates.

"Thanks for giving me back my true queen in one piece, Gaara," Sasuke said wrapped his arms around Hinata. Gaara smiled and pulled his date closer, "please you should feel grateful I let you borrow my queen." Hinata and Sakura looked at one another and nodded. The two girls walked off, leaving their boyfriends behind.

"Sorry boys we came here to dance, not to be claimed," Sakura said. The girls found their other friends on the dance floor. The two men just shrugged and followed closely behind.

After three hours of dancing to Katy Perry to Garth Brooks another slow song came on. Gaara pulled Sakura close to him, "having fun?" Sakura nodded against his chest, "but I think I'm ready to get out of here if you know what I mean." Gaara nodded and called out to Naruto, "did you get it?" Naruto put his hand into his suit pocket and pulled out five room cards.

"Second one is yours, room 217." Gaara nodded and grabbed his card. He pulled Sakura off the dance floor and out of the ballroom. He pulled her into the elevator and pulled her in for a kiss as the door closed. They pulled away as the doors opened on their floor. He pulled her down the hall to their door.

Once outside the room, Gaara slide the key in and opened the door. He held it open for Sakura, "M'lady." Sakura giggled and walked in. The room was nothing too special. Just one bed in the middle of the room and decent size tv on the stand across the room. Sakura noticed the bags on the bed.

"But how?"

"Sasuke paid a kid to check for us and carry our bags up to our rooms. He couldn't find Sasuke after he checked in so he gave Naruto the keys."

"Oh." The two stood silent for a moment. They looked each other in the eye and blushed. This was it. They were finally going to have sex. Sure they had done everything under the sun, but they could just never pass that final step. Sakura grabbed her bag from the bed, "I'll be right back. You get comfortable and ready." Gaara nodded as he watched his girlfriend disappeared into the bathroom. He removed everything but this boxers. He moved his bag to the floor and pulled out a condom. He placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. He turned when he heard the bathroom door open.

Out walked Sakura, only in a red bra and matching thong, "so how do I look." Gaara blushed at the sight of his girlfriend, "you look beautiful." He walked over and kissed her tenderly, "Are you sure about this?" She nodded and pushed him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him.

"Are you sure?" He answered her question with a kiss. The two began to fight for dominance in the kiss, this giving Gaara time to roll the over so he was on top. He broke the kiss moving down her jaw to her neck. Kissed and nibbled ever spot he could find. This sent shivers down Sakura's spine. He pushed down one of her bra straps and kissed her shoulders. She sat up a bit and removed her bra, giving him full access to her breast. He wasted no time and cupped them. He brought his mouth over her right nipple. His warm breath just excited her more. He engulf the pink bud with his lips. He suck, licked, nipped, and pulled at the gem in his mouth. His hand made sure her left breast didn't feel left out. His talented fingers worked their magic on her other nipple. All Sakura could do was sit there and moan from the treatment. Gaara always knew how to get her going. Without warning he pulled away, "I just want to see you. All of you. We've waited to too long for this moment, please let me have this." She blushed and nodded. He moved his hands along her sides, all the way to the hem of her panties. In one swift motion they were on the floor with her bra.

Gaara paused for a moment. This isn't the first time he had seen her naked, but this time felt different. From the flush look on her face to her well groomed womanhood. She was in every sense of the word beautiful. Not she was so much more, it was word that not yet been made let alone defined.

"Are you just going to stare?" Sakura asked sounding a little impatient.

He smiled at her, "do you just want to jump right into it or what?"

"No more foreplay. We have been building up to this for three months now. So let's do it," she said as grabbed the condom from the night stand. He nodded and took it from her. He opened the package. It hit him at moment.

"Um how do you put this thing on?"

"Why are you asking me for? I was gone that day during sex ed."

"I didn't need the information at the time, so I sort of forgotten."

"Well check the box maybe there's instruction inside."

He nodded and ran over to his bag. He pulled out the box and unfolded it. Using the oddly drawn pictures in the box, he got the latex sleeve in place. He made his way quickly back to his awaiting girlfriend. With a kiss, he lined himself up with her enterterance.

"Are you ready?" he asked one more time. With nodded he pushed in just a bit. Only the head was inside but he loved it. It felt so tight around him. He pushed in a bit more till he got to her barrier. With one swift thrust he broke it, taking the gift no other man could take.

"Fuck ow! Ow! Okay slow down please."

"So-sorry you just feel really good."

"Well that's nice but I'm in a bit of pain. So hold up for a minute."

Gaara nodded and waited for his girlfriend to give him the okay to press on. Although just sitting feeling her tight muscles around him felt pretty nice too. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"Okay keep going."

He started to move his hips again. Only this time just a bit slower. He wanted to speed up but had to hold back for his woman. He felt something suddenly stir inside him. He stopped moving.

"Gaara why did you stop. It was just starting to feel good."

"Um Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Well I um just finished. Like right this second."

"Really?"

"Yeah no joke." Gaara slowly pulled out of his girlfriend. He noticed a bit of blood on the condom, then on the sheets. Sakura blushed and tried to cover her face. Gaara quickly removed the condom, threw it away in the trash can next to the bed, and held his girlfriend. He kissed her on top of her head.

"Sakura, sweetie? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Well for starters that hurt way more than the girls describe to me, you got off really quick, and there is blood everywhere." He held her close, "Hey you know what my brother told me?" She shook head against his chest. He moved them and lifted her chin so she could look him in the eye.

"The first time always sucks. But that's what practice is for. So what if our first time wasn't like those you've read in books or heard from the girls. I'm sure they were lying just to make it seem great. Tell you what why don't you take a shower, and I'll call the front desk to get us some fresh sheets. Then we'll snuggle, call for some takeout, and watch a movie on pay per view? My treat." She smiled, "that sounds amazing." She got up and made her way to the batbathroom, her legs felt a bit like jello. Before disappearing into to the next room, she blew her boyfriend a kiss. Once Gaara heard the shower running he called the front desk about the sheets. It took about five minutes for someone to get there and another five for the to change the sheets. Just as the maid was leaving, Sakura came out of the bathroom. Gaara had already made himself comfy in nothing but green pj pants. Sakura slipped on a white tank top and pink sleep shorts. She slid into bed with her boyfriend.

She stretched out, "can we take a rain check on the movie and food. After that shower I feel a bit sleepy."

Gaara nodded, he turn out the light and tv. The two snuggled close together.

"Good night."

"Good night dear."

The two kissed, just a quick peek. Then they kissed again, and again, and again till it was a full on make out sensation. Ten minutes later the two laid next to each other in a sweaty, naked mess, and still tangled together.

"Woow," Sakura said.

"Yeah. How was that?" Gaara asked regaining his breath. Sakura smiled, "simply amazing." He smiled back, "see just think about next time." They shared a giggle and finally drifted off to sleep.

Gaara awoke to see his still sleeping girlfriend next to him. It has been over a year since he last thought about their first time. He smiled thinking about all the times they've shared since then. From Naruto's graduation party, to the lake house that summer, the nights in his dorm, and everywhere in between. It wasn't just the sex that made him stay. It was just everything about this girl. He knew they were meant to be.

He snaked his way out of bed and over to his bag. He reached inside and unzipped a secret pocket in the bag. He pulled out the navy blue box inside. He popped the box open. Inside was a small sliver band, with small pink diamond in the shape of a heart in the center. He knew it wasn't much, but just like his Sakura it was simple and beautiful. His plan was to propose at dinner tomorrow night. This felt right. He walked over and shook the sleeping beauty awake.

"Gaara? It's three in the morning what is so important you had to." He cut her off and showed her the box. Her eyes went wide as she sat up a bit. He was already on on knee.

"Pinky, I've loved you since day one. You make this crazy thing we call life worth living. So what I'm asking is this. Will you make me the single happiest man in the world and marry me?"

She cover her face with her hand, a few tears spilled from her eyes, "put the damn ring on me already." He smiled and pulled the ring out. He slowly slipped it into place on her left hand. She tackled him to the ground with a hug.

"I love you baby."

"And I love you my future wife."


End file.
